candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bouncy Bayou
| released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} Story Bobby is trying to catch some jelly fish by using his claws, but they swim away from him. Tiffi lets him use her fishing rod with a bobber as a bait. New things *[[Bobber|'Bobber']] ( ) is introduced in this episode. (Brief description: Bobber can only be activated to spawn jelly fish when hit by special candy effects.) *It could previously be found in levels 426 to 434 on mobile due to a glitch (426 for 2406, 427 for 2407, 428 for 2409, 429 for 2411, 430 for 2412, 2415 for 431, 2417 for 432, 2418 for 433 and 2420 for 434). However, that glitch has now been fixed. Levels Bouncy Bayou is an extremely hard episode, with a mean of 6.6. It contains one somewhat hard level: , three hard levels: , and , seven very hard levels: , , , , , and , and three extremely hard levels: , , and . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Cobweb Canopy. Gallery Story= EP162 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2406 V2 HTML5.png|link=Level 2406|Level 2406 Level 2407 V2 HTML5.png|link=Level 2407|Level 2407 Level 2408 Reality-0.png|link=Level 2408|Level 2408 Level 2409 Reality.png|link=Level 2409|Level 2409 Level 2410 V3 HTML5.png|link=Level 2410|Level 2410 Level 2411 V3 HTML5.png|link=Level 2411|Level 2411 Level 2412 Reality-0.png|link=Level 2412|Level 2412 Level 2413 Reality.png|link=Level 2413|Level 2413 Level 2414 Reality.png|link=Level 2414|Level 2414 Level 2415 V3 HTML5.png|link=Level 2415|Level 2415 Level 2416 V4 HTML5.png|link=Level 2416|Level 2416 Level 2417 V4 HTML5.png|link=Level 2417|Level 2417 Level 2418 Reality-0.png|link=Level 2418|Level 2418 Level 2419 Reality.png|link=Level 2419|Level 2419 Level 2420 Reality.png|link=Level 2420|Level 2420 |-| Champion title= Bobber Bringer.png|Champion title|link=Bobber Bringer Episode 162 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 162 completed! (Facebook) Episode 162 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 162 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Bouncybayou.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 164.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *The story of the episode was supposed to be at Episode 123 but was moved to this episode. This episode's story was moved to this one, to give way for the introduction of the new element, Bobber. This episode's original story was moved to Episode 168. **The story featuring Bobby is slightly different; the original had him and Tiffi in a boat, the new one has them sitting on what looks like the edge of a pond. **Because of this the bobber appears in the episode's background, along with Jelly Fish (which are related to the bobber). *This is the first episode since Brulee Bay to introduce a completely new blocker. Also both this episode and Brulee Bay have the same pathway and banner colour. *This is the first episode to have five ingredients since Toffee Teasprings, which is 54 episodes earlier. It also has the same pathway and banner colour as this episode. *This is one of the few later episodes with only one candy order levels. *Only levels 2408, 2410, 2413, 2414, 2416 and 2419 were not used for the Rainbow Runway mobile bug, before it was fixed in the next update. It's probably because these levels didn't have bobbers and the glitch was due to testing this new blocker. *This is the one of the episodes that has the most number of buffs. *This is one of the episodes where the champion title has the name of the element introduced in the same episode. *As of this episode, the UFO has appeared in all level types. *This episode was released on mobile on the 5th anniversary of Candy Crush Saga. *This episode contains a majority of a Hell's Cluster (2411-2423). *It's the last episode on Flash version to introduce a new blocker. **It is also the last episode on flash to introduce a new feature. Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Water-themed episodes